


Get this song out of my head!

by Mystery_Redacted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Annoyance, M/M, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, catchy song, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Redacted/pseuds/Mystery_Redacted
Summary: And older piece of work and a one off but ehh I like it. If people want to hear more about these two I wouldn't mind writing more





	Get this song out of my head!

“Adrian” The voice of a very grumpy man growled out

Adrian looked up, seeing his soul mate in the doorway. He could never get over that, his soul mate, the one destined for him. A man that loved him with all his heart, a man that shared a connection with him through a link in their minds, hearing each others thoughts, emotions, experiencing things with them. It was.... magical to say the least.

The man growled again, he was in a one sleeved top and little shorts, his outfit that he slept in, his hair untied and so coming down to his knees, his fringe hiding the left side of his face by the dark red locks “Cut the romantic crap” he growled

Adrian chuckled at that before his soul mate went right up to him, sitting on the ground in front of his chair. He placed his book down “I just find it-”

The man cut him off “I'm not having it. You've had that bloody song in your head for three days and it's driving me up the bloody wall” he sounded exasperated

He leant back in the chair, trying to think what Vernon could be referring to. There had been that one song, he started humming and was immediately hit in the knee

“Ouch! That-” “That bloody song is driving me up the fucking wall! Non-stop! All fucking day! Can't your small brain think of anything else! Anything at all!” Vernon growled, getting up and pacing

Adrian crossed his arms “I don't really see how, it's a catchy song. It'll go in it's own due time”

His soul mate shook his head, going over to him and placing an arm on each armrest. Their faces inches apart “If you won't stop repeating that song, I'll take matters into my own hands” He growled

He gulped in response, Vernon could be a downright scary person when he wanted to be, and the fact that he knew how to mess with his brain didn't reassure him in any way, shape or form. Vernon knew a lot more than he did.

Vernon hummed “Yeah, I do. So, no more of that stupid song or I'll take matters into my own hands”

Adrian gulped, but now that he had mentioned it, the song was stuck on repeat, practically broadcasting it. Not that he was intentionally doing it, he didn't want the song in his head either.

His soul mate groaned and rubbed his temple “Right then. You asked for it.”

Lips were slammed against his, which took him off guard for a second before eagerly returning it, relief sweeping through him. Tongues were quickly thrown into the mix, tangling against each other, with Vernon quickly winning the test of dominance. Adrian groaned into the kiss, the heat of it already going south.

Vernon broke the kiss, both of them panting and that's when he attacked his neck, nipping and biting causing moans and shudders by his partner “Good boy” He purred lightly

His hands went lower, down Adrian's chest before reaching his jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and rubbing his crotch through his underwear

Adrian rolled his hips, moaning wantonly, enjoying the friction. He moaned his soul mate's name when he moved his underwear and started stroking his aching cock.

Vernon continued to nibble and bite while stroking his lover, pouring every ounce of love through their connection. He could feel him getting close

“Cum for me love, cum like the good boy you are~” He purred into his ear before nibbling on it

That undid him, coming with a shout of his soul mate's name before slumping into his chair, panting hard, his mind blank.

Vernon chuckled, licking the cum off of his hand before kissing the side of Adrian's face “There. Lucky you have me to distract you” He gave a kiss on the lips before walking off “I'm going to sleep.”

Adrian sighed as he left, watching the sway of his hips. He got himself sorted out before returning back to his book. Maybe he should think of catchy songs more often.


End file.
